Operation: OPERATION
by Numbah 7
Summary: Numbah 1 hasn't been feeling well lately, but won't admit it to the other members. But when he has to undergo emergancy surgery, he finds himself in a life or death situation!
1. A Day At the Beach

_Now Loading, Kids Next Door Mission_

Operation: Operation! 

**O**perative   
**P**anics   
**E**qualling   
**R**uptered   
**A**ppendix   
**T**errfies   
**I**nvestigating   
**O**peratives   
**N**ationally   
  


* * *

  
  
"YIPPEE!!!!!!!!!" shouted Numbah 3, dancing around in her bright bathing suit. "IT's...beach day!" 

"Calm down Numbah 3!" said Numbah 2, loading a cooler full of snacks into the trunk of the Mossquitoh. "We aren't even there yet!" 

"Numbah 5 is going to sit back, relax, and enjoy this beaut-iful day!" said Numbah 5, adding 5 beach chairs that were red, brown, green, orange, and blue that had each KND number printed on it to the trunk. 

"I'm goin' surfin!" announced Numbah 4. "Can't waste this day up by sitting around on the beach and looking at the sun!" 

"Excuse me" said Numbah 5. "But Numbah 5 doesn't just sit around and waste the day. She works on her tan!" 

"More like sunburn!" said Numbah 4 and Numbah 5 began chasing him. 

Meanwhile, Numbah 2 noticed their boss wasn't doing so well. "You okay Numbah 1?" he asked in a concerned tone. 

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine" he tried to make it sound casual. 

"Because you don't look so well..." 

"I'm fine, okay?" Numbah 1 snapped. 

Numbah 2 looked a little hurt. "Okay, okay" and began folding up beach towels. 

The truth was, he _wasn't_ fine. For a warm and sandy beach, their leaduh was getting chills. His head was hurting and he had been feeling a little sick to his stomach. _It's probably just stress,_ Numbah 1 thought. _Nothing to worry about._

The gang hopped in. With beach towels and chairs, suntan lotion, pool toys and floaties, chilled drinks and snacks, and a sandcastle making kit, nothing could possibly ruin their day. 

"Uh...guys? I'm going to uh...lay down on the inflatible couch for a little bit...I uh, want to get rested up for today" Numbah 1 said, trying to make it sound like nothing was wrong. 

"Suit yourself" said Numbah 5. 

"Yeah we'll wake you up when we get there so you can have lots of fun with us at the beach!" numbah 3 said, through a mouthful of a twinkie. 

"Numbah 3 those are supposed to be for the beach!" Numbah 2 exclaimed. "If you eat them now, then there will be none for later!" 

"Oopsie!" said Numbah 3 and quickly finished the rest of it. 

It took an hour, but they finally arrived at the beach. The day was perfect. Rays casted on the ocean, which was a little warmer than usual. The sand was warm and felt nice beneath their toes. Mothers took their little kids by the ocean. A little boy touched the shore with his feet, giggled and ran away. Two teenage girls were sipping diet sodas in their bikini's and reading magazines. 

"Numbah 1...we're here....wake up" said Numbah 4, shaking him lightly. 

"What?" he asked sleepily and rubbed his eyes. "Oh okay" and picked up his inflatible couch. 

"You're bringing that?" 

"Yes...um....I might join Numbah 5 in soaking up some sun" he lied. 

"Well okay....but we'll be around the beach if you need us" he said, grabbing his board and running off. 

Numbah 1 dragged the couch to a quieter area of the beach. His eyes were about halfway open and watching his friends. Numbah 2 was munching on a hot dog and helping Numbah 3 build her sandcastle. Numbah 4 was out surfin and doing some "knarly moves" and Numbah 5 was sitting on her beach chair with her arms folded above her head and sunglasses on. Numbah 1's eyes began to drift off slowly...   
  


* * *

  
  
Well, what do you think? I know its a *little* short but the more you review the faster I continue! Stay tuned! 


	2. Emergency

"Boss? Hey Boss, you okay?" Numbah 5 gently shook Numbah 1.  
  
"What?" asked Numbah 1, rubbing his eyes. "How long have we been here?"  
  
"'Bout an hour. You were sleepin' like a baby!" she shook her head.  
  
"Oh...I sort of feel sick to my stomach" he admitted. "I'm going to go get a soda" and he went to the boat and popped open a rootbeer.  
  
Meanwhile, Numbah 4 and 2 were checking out the teenagers sitting on beach chairs. Numbah 4 whistled.  
  
"Aren't we a little young for them?" said Numbah 2.  
  
"Older women sometimes date younger men" replied Numbah 4.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"C'mon!"   
  
"Allright already I'm coming" he said and they walked over.  
  
"Hey foxy ladies, can I buy you a soda?" asked Numbah 4. The girls just stared, and gave each Numbah 4 and Numbah 2 a good whack across the cheek.  
  
"Well thanks a lot Mr. Let's Go Check Out Older Women To See If They Will Get Attracted To Us!" said Numbah 2, rubbing his sore cheek.  
  
"Gr" grumbled Numbah 4. "No good teenagers!"  
  
In the meantime, Numbah 5 had to go to the bathroom. There was a coed bathroom at the beach and Numbah 5 rapped and rapped on the door. "C'mon I really gotta go!" she screamed.  
  
"All right I'm com-" Numbah 1 came out of the bathroom looking a little green.  
  
"Numbah 1?!"   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You look like you've been throwing up...what's the matter?" she demanded.  
  
"Uh...food poison. Yea, those cupcakes really can take a toll on you" he stuttered.  
  
Numbah 5 ignored him and put her hand on his forehead. "You're burnin' up! That's it I'm rounding everyone up to go home!"  
  
The others groaned knowing their beach day was ruined but they did feel a little selfish knowing their leaduh was sick and all they cared about was finishing their precious day at the beach. The mossituoh was pretty much quiet during the ride back. Numbah 2 drove silently. Numbah 3 was laying on the floor coloring. Numbah 4 read a comic book. And Numbah 5 stayed and comforted Numbah 1.  
  
"You need to tell us when you don't feel well" she said.  
  
"Well actually I-" Numbah 1 began but was cut off by a sharp stabbing pain on the left side of his belly. He gritted his teeth. "Numbah 1! Here let me get you an asprin" said Numbah 5, handing him a soda and an asprin. Usually the gang avoided medicine but in this case, Numbah 1 really needed it.  
  
"Thanks...N-N-Numbah 5" he said and placed the pill on his tounge and swallowed.   
  
They arrived home and Numbah 5 put Numbah 1 straight to bed. "Now you just relax, and if you need anything at all, call, okay?"  
  
"Mmmph" he said in a sleepy voice.  
  
The others hung out in the living room. Numbah 3 was interested in some Rainbow Monkeys show, Numbah 1 played his video game, and Numbah 1 was working on his toy plane which had lost a wheel.  
  
Numbah 5 checked her watch, then rose from the table. ÒI'm going to check on Numbah 1.Ó  
  
ÒGive him a break, he'll call when he needs youÓ said Numbah 4, looking up from his video game  
  
Numbah 5 ignored them. Looking back on things later, she was glad she did. She was barely out of the dining room when a strange feeling of unease crept up on her. Something was wrong, but she didn't know what. She paused, listening to the familiar and normal sounds of the house. The soft thud from behind the closed door of the bathroom wasn't normal.  
  
The agent grasped the knob and turned it. Numbah 1 was on the floor, curled into a fetal position. "Oh my god" she said and dropped to her knees next to him and carefully turned him onto his back. ÒBoss? It's me, Numbah 5, can you hear me?Ó  
  
Numbah 1 squinted up at her. ÒIt hurts . . .Ó He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. ÒMake it stop.Ó He moaned and rolled away from her, onto his left side.  
  
ÒWe will,Ó Numbah 5 assured quietly. ÒGUYS COME QUICKÓ Her voice was louder and more urgent this time. ÒIT"S NUMBAH !Ó  
  
She turned back to him. She was 10 years old and didn't exactly know what to do. "Help is on the way" she comforted him.  
  
The others came running. "Call an ambulence and hurry!" she cried. "He fell on the floor and something hurts" Numbah 2 grabbed the phone and dialed 911.  
  
ÒOur friend . . . he's 10 . . . vomiting earlier . . . severe pain . . . I don't know when it started. . ..Ó  
  
ÒThis morning,Ó Numbah 5 informed him. "It happened at the beach!"  
  
ÒIt started this morning. Would you just get someone out here?Ó Numbah 2's normally calm tone was wearing thin. ÒI'm sorry. . . it's hard to stay calm in this kinda situation.Ó  
  
Numbah 4 took charge. "Numbah 3 go and wait for the paramedics at the front door..."  
  
ÒWhat's wrong with Numbah 1?Ó she asked  
  
ÒGo, Numbah 3,Ó Numbah 5 ordered. ÒPlease.Ó She briefly watched her as she stood and left the room. Then she turned back to her boss, feeling helpless and hating it.   
  
ÒI don't . . . think . . . I can. . ..Ó Numbah 1 gasped and seemed to pull further in on himself. ÒTake . . . this. . ..Ó  
  
Numbah 5 grasped his hand. "It's gonna be okay"  
  
ÒHe's in here.Ó Numbah 3's voice echoed from the foyer, followed by the clatter of wheels and heavy footsteps on the tile floor.  
  
ÒWhat's his name?Ó a male voice asked.  
  
ÒNigel Uno aka Kids Next Door agent Numbah 1. He's really, really sick,Ó Numbah 1 responded.  
  
ÒWe'll take good care of him,Ó a female voice this time.  
  
Numbah 5 stood as the paramedics wheeled a stretcher laden with equipment into the hall.  
  
ÒPlease . . . don't leave. . ..Ó Numbah 1's voice was weak.  
  
ÒI'm just getting out of the way.Ó Numbah 5 knelt briefly next to him. ÒI'll be right here,Ó she promised, then moved out of the way.  
  
The female paramedic knelt on Numbah 1's left side. ÒNigel, we need to put you on your back.Ó She began gently guiding Ryan back toward her male partner, who knelt to Nigel's right side.   
  
ÒNo . . ..Ó Numbah 1 moaned as the woman moved him.  
  
ÒSorry,Ó the woman said quietly, ÒIs it your right side?Ó  
  
He groaned, then nodded.  
  
ÒWe'll have you fixed up in no time, pal,Ó the male paramedic assured him.  
  
ÒI'm just gonna take your pulse,Ó the female paramedic advised, lifting his left arm and placing two fingers on the inside of his wrist.   
  
The male paramedic was moving boxes and equipment from the gurney to the floor of the room. He opened the first box, which looked like a radio. The second box looked like a tackle box filled with I.V. bags, syringes and small bottles.  
  
ÒHOAG, this is County 26, we have a white male, age 10, severe abdominal pain, fever, vomiting.Ó The male paramedic paused and turned to Numbah 5. ÒWhen did the symptoms start?Ó  
  
ÒThis morning at the beach. All we thought was he had a fever..Ó Numbah 5 knew how irresponsible the statement sounded. ÒI found him on the floor" That was when she noticed the bottle of aspirin on the counter. ÒOh, God.Ó She stepped forward and picked it up. She realized she'd grabbed the first thing she found in the medicine cabinet. ÒI've been giving him aspirin, instead of ibuprofen for his fever.Ó  
  
The paramedic took the bottle. ÒHOAG, symptoms are worse since this morning. Advise the patient was given aspirin for fever. Stand by for vitals.Ó   
  
Ò10-4, 26.Ó A female voice came from the radio, which surprised Numbah 5. Ò26, how much aspirin was ingested?Ó  
  
ÒWell, I gave him one on our Moss-I mean boatÓ Numbah 5 answered the radio's question.  
  
"Good only one pill. It's a good thing you called when you did" she said.  
  
The female paramdeic put a hand on the center of Numbah 1's stomach, then moved it to his left side, then to his right.  
  
ÒNo . . . don't,Ó he moaned, wrapping his arms around his stomach and curling to his left.  
  
ÒSorry, honÓ The woman gently guided Numbah 1 back to his back.   
  
The male paramedic finished writing, then picked up the radio handset. ÒInsert the fluids through vial"  
  
"Okay, hon, you're going to fee a pinch" she said  
  
ÒHate . . . needles,Ó Numbah 1 mumbled.  
  
ÒSo do I.Ó The woman smiled down at him. She tore open the set-up package, quickly swabbed a spot on the back of Numbah 1's left hand and poised above it with the needle.  
  
She inserted it into his hand and he let out a cry of pain.  
  
"Okay now the hard part is over. For now. Let's get you onto a stretcher and tp the hospital.  
  
ÒNo . . . please . . . don't.Ó Numbah 1 weakly shook his head.  
  
ÒWe're sorry, pal, but it's the only way to get you better.Ó The male paramedic patted his shoulder. ÒWe'll be real careful.Ó  
  
ÒNo,Ó Numbah 1 protested weakly.  
  
Numbah 4 stepped into the room and knelt next to the male paramedic. ÒYou heard the man, it's gotta be done.Ó He offered his hand. ÒWanna squeeze my hand?Ó  
  
Numbah 1 reached for his partner's hand but was interuppted. "Get him on a stretcher and let's go!" the female said.   
  
ÒGot it.Ó The male paramedic placed a clear mask over Numbah 1's nose and mouth while his partner closed the radio and drug box and placed each of them at the foot of the gurney. A green oxygen bottle went between Numbah 1's knees, on top of the blankets.  
  
ÒWe ready to roll?Ó The female paramedic asked.  
  
The male paramedic took a brief look around the room, then nodded. ÒReady to roll.Ó  
  
The paramedics dropped the wheels of the stretcher, rolled it out of the room, turning it in the hall toward the front door.   
  
"I'm riding with Numbah 1. Numbah 2 you take 3 and 4 in the Mossquitoh and we'll meet you at the hospital" Numbah 5 called over her shoulder following the paramedics.  
  
The paramedics were already on the driveway and Numbah 5 had to hurry to catch up to them as they rolled Numbah 1 toward the open doors at the back of the ambulance. 


	3. In the Waiting Room

Numbah 5 shifted her head and poured another cup of rootbeer. By this time, it was 11:30 at night and Numbah 1 was being examined. As for the others, Numbah 3 was sprawled out on a row of plastic chairs with a pillow and blanket the receptionist had kindly given her. Numbah 2 just sat, drumming his fingers on a table with magazines, and Numbah 4 was reading an issue of _Sports Illustrated_ but you could just tell by his eyes he was worried about his friend and tried to make the others think he was relaxed and worry-free. 

"How long have we been in here....about two hours or so?" asked Numbah 5, checking her watch. 

"Feels like four or five" muttered Numbah 3. 

The receptionist looked up. "If you are the gang with the bald boy, Dr.Coleman should be out in a bit." 

Numbah 5 nodded her head. "Thanks" 

At that point, Mr. and Mrs. Uno came flying through the doors of the ER. "Where is he? Where is my baby?" Mrs. Uno kept reeating. 

Numbah 2 went to calm them down. "Calm down" he said gently. "He's being examined" 

"Well, is he allright?" asked Mr. Uno in a concerned tone. 

"For now" answered Numbah 4. 

Numbah 5 handed them each a cup of coffee. Usually they weren't this nice to adults but this was diffrent. It was their boss's parents, and they were just concerned. 

"Well, in the meantime, how about some relaxing music?" asked Mr. Uno, holding up his tuba. 

Numbah 4 groaned under his breath. It was going to be a long night. 

**In the examining room...**

"Nigel? Are you there?" asked the voice of Dr. Coleman gently. 

He blinked. His stomach still hurt really badly. He felt the gentle white golved hands of Dr. Coleman press down on his abdomen and soft as she could. He winced and gritted his teeth. 

"Is that where it hurts?" 

He nodded. 

"Okay I'm going to give you some morphine and take your X-ray...now you will feel a little stick but it will go away within a few seconds" she said, inserting fluids in a vial. 

Numbah 1 didn't care at this point. He just wanted the pain to go away. 

The doctor rolled up Numbah 1's sleeve and stuck an injection in. He didn't cry out with pain, nothing could compare to a sharp pain in your stomach. Then she rolled him down to radiology for his X-ray. When that was done a nurse entered drew his blood. 

Dr. Coleman looked at a male nurse and nodded. "We'll wait till his fever goes down before we do the surgery." 

That woke Numbah 1 up. SURGERY???!!! 

**In the waiting room...**

Dr. Coleman walked out and the tuba stopped. The gang was relieved to see the Doctor and relived they wouldn't have to listen to that God forsaken tuba anymore. 

Mrs. Uno stepped up. "How is he?" was her first words. 

"Well he just passed out when I was drawing blood. But other than that he seems to be doing okay, however..." 

"However?" she repeated in a concerned voice. 

"Your son has the classic presentation of appendicitis. We just took an X-ray about 5 minutes But hopefully he will get a better picture for the surgeon. Then we're going to do a few more tests and probably do the surgery in the morning, after his fver goes down." 

"Oh god" sobbed Mrs. Uno. 

"Can we see him?" asked Mr. Uno. 

"Right after the tests" assured Dr. Coleman. 

Mr Uno nodded and the Doctor went back to the examing room, and they wheeled him down to another room. 

"Hi Nigel" another male nurse, this one a little younger with a gotique. "I'm going to do a CAT scan on you...It's just like an X-ray and it doesn't hurt." 

Numbah 1, who was so drugged up on pain pills at this point, was kind of crazy and tired. "Hey look, Doogie Howser" he splurred. 

The nurse chuckled and lifted him onto a bed, which wheeled into a machine. Then there was a flash of light and he was wheeled out. 

"All done" the nurse said. 

He and Dr. Coleman and another nurse checked out the pictures. "Well, Nigel, it seems you've got appendicitis. Unfortunley, there is only one way of treatment. But the surgery is routine and you will be asleep the whole time 

Numbah 1 just nodded, at this point, he would like anything to take the pain away. They wheeled him back into his room and called everyone in. 

"Hi honey" said Mrs. Uno, giving her son a peck on the cheek. Mr. Uno patted his head. "How are you feelin?" 

"For now, my stomach still hurts but they're going to...operate" he shuddered. 

"We heard" said Numbah 5. "But be brave, okay?" 

"Yes and when you're done you can eat all the ice cream you want so your throat will feel better!' said Numbah 3 cheerfully. 

"Uh...Numbah 3...that's your tonsils" said Numbah 2, shaking his head. 

"Oh" 

"hang in there" said Numbah 4. 

Numbah 1 smiled. "Will do" 

"Yeah we'll see you when you come out of surgery...be brave" said Numbah 5. 

At that point Dr. Coleman came back, wearing maks, gloves, and a hat. "Ready?" she asked, nodding at Mr. and Mrs. Uno. They nodded. "Okay" Two nurses came in and propped the wheels on his bed up and began to wheel him into the operating room. The others looked behind and waved. "If anything happens to me, Numbah 5, you're in charge!" he called. 

They lifted him onto another bed and a nurse set a mask over his nose and mouth. "Relax and count back from 100" she said. He did what he was told and began to feel very sleepy...   


* * *

  
  
Well, there you go! Chapter 4 up soon! Any comments, questions, or ideas leave them on reviews and they will be answered in this fic =) 


	4. Worried Family and Friends

Numbah 7: ^.^ 

Numbah 5: ^.^ 

Numbah 4: ^.^ 

Numbah 3: ^.^ 

Numbah 2: ^.^ 

Numbah 1: _Oww!_   
  


* * *

  
  
"Numbah 5 _swears_ if Dr. Coleman don't come out soon, she is going to go and find her and ive her a piece of her mind!" 

"Numbah 5 chill." said Numbah 4. "These things take awhile, ya know?" 

"She's right" Mrs. Uno spoke up. "I'm going to go see what the delay was" 

She got up from the hard plastic green chairs and pain and stiffness shot through her back. She relized she had been sitting there for more than three hours, except when she got up once to go to the bathroom. 

Mrs. Uno headed to the front desk. "Excuse me...we're waiting for word on patient Nigel Uno who was brought in about 5 hours ago because of appendicitis...it's been three hours since he's been into surgery, do you know if there was a delay?" 

The African-American receptionist in her pink skirt, white blouse, and pink button up sweater that was left open checked a clip board. "Sorry, m'am, he's still in surgery" 

"Are you sure? What's taking so long?" 

"Listen" she said, trying to calm her down. "If there was anything to report, and that Dr. Coleman couldn't come out herself, she would have called by now. Now why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get you a piece of pie or something?" 

"I'm not hungry, thanks" said the panicky mother and sat back down. 

**Back in the Operating Room...**

"Nigel? Nigel can you hear me?" asked the soothing voice of Dr. Coleman. 

"Huh...what?" mumbled Numbah 1. He looked up to see a blurred face but making out the details, he just knew it was his surgeon. He rubbed his eyes. 

"Nigel, the surgery went fine. You just woke up" 

He frowned, and lifted his right hand, groaning and dropping it back to the bed. His left hand went toward the NG tube. 

"No no" said Dr. Coleman, taking it back. "That needs to stay" 

Numbah 1 nodded. He tried to speak, but he had no voice. He winced. 

"Does your throat hurt?" 

He nodded his head anxciously. "Why don't I go get your party and maybe we can get a popsicale brought in or something" 

Nigel closed his eyes. It had been a long day. 

**Back in the waiting room...**

"How is he?" Mrs. Uno jumped up when she saw Dr. Coleman walk through the swinging doors. 

"The surgery went fine" she said. 

"Oh thank god" said Mrs. Uno and began to weep on her husband. Mr. Uno looked grim but relieved at the same time. He shook the doctor's hand. 

"Why don't the parents go in first and then his friends? He's still a little groggy, since he just woke up" 

Mrs. Uno nodded, and grabbed her husband's hand and lead him into the waiting room. They spent about 10 minutes in there, and _finally_ it was the team's turn. 

"Hey boss" Numbah 5 said as they all entered the waiting room. Nigel was still laying down. A lime popsicle lay on his bedside table, still in it's white wrapper, dripping on the plate. 

"Hey...5" Numbah 1 managed to get out. 

"You look all tired and sleeeeeepy" pointed out Numbah 3. 

"He just woke up about 15 minutes ago Numbah 3" said Numbah 2. "What do you expect?" 

How are you feeling?" asked Numbah 5, changing the subject. 

"Okay...I guess" he said, sitting up a bit. 

"Does your tummy still hurt?" asked Numbah 3. 

"Maybe...little" he said. "Not as much as before. What time is it?" 

"Close to midnight" said Numbah 4. "We've been awake on coffee and cola...well no coffee for us since it's against Kids Next Door Rules and it tastes terrible any way" 

Numbah 1 smiled. 

"Why don't we head home and call people and then get some rest...you sure you'll be okay?" 

"I'll be fine" he said and the others walked out the door. 

**Back at the treehouse, Numbah 5 is on the phone with a old time friend, half human, half kitty, Mashi!**

**Phone:** (Ringing) 

**Mashi:**: Meoww...hello? 

**Numbah 5:** Mashi? It's me, Numbah 5 

**Mashi:** And I thought you were a prank caller! What's up, girl? 

**Numbah 5:** It's Numbah 1... 

**Mashi:** Hold on a second! You just said you were Numbah 5! 

**Numbah 5:** I am Numbah 5! I'm calling about Numbah 1. 

**Mashi:** What did he get his head stuck in that hair generator again? 

**Numbah 5:** No...his appendix ruptered and he just had surgery. 

**Mashi** Oh no! Oh my goodness! Is he allright? 

**Numbah 5:** The surgery came out fine...will you do me a favour and call 7 for me? 

**Mashi:** Yes of course! (Hangs up)   
**On with Numbah 7...**

**Numbah 7:** (picking up phone) Look you stupid salescallers whatever you're selling I'm not interested and it's very rude to disturb some one in their sleep! 

**Mashi:** Don't hang up! It's me, Mashi! 

**Numbah 7:** Forget it I'm not reading pet magazines to you to get you to fall asleep again! 

**Mashi:** 7 look...Numbah 1 went through surgery about an hour ago. 

**Numbah 7:** Ohmygosh! What happened? 

**Mashi:** He had to have his appendix out but so far the surgery went fine... 

**Numbah 7:** Will he be allright then? 

**Mashi:** Hopefully so...call Sora for me allright? 

**Numbah 7:** Got it. Bye. 

**Mashi:** Bye bye. (Hangs up)   
**Sora's Answering Machine:** You have reached the home of Sora. He is currently on a trip or just to lazy to answer his phone. Leave a message at the beep. (Beep) 

**Numbah 7:** Sora you lazy bum _wake up!_ Numbah 1 had to have his appendix taken out, like, and hour or so ago! When you get the message go on your laptop and send a message to all the international KND members.   
Sora snoozed in his sleep but 2 minutes later the screechy voice of Numbah 7 woke him up. He tried to get to the phone in time, but when he reached it she had hung up. He raced to his laptop and turned it on. Opening his email address and hitting the button that let you create a new message, he began to write: 

_Numbah 1 in hospital. Had to have his appendix out but so far is doing allright. Keep you posted. -Sora_

The message was sent to thousands of KND members across the world, Africa, Japan, Egypt, Iceland, Texas. With hope in their hearts and their fingers crossed, they anxciously waited the news of their fellow operative.   
  


* * *

  
  
So what do you all think so far? Sorry it took so long to upload!!! Did you all play the new create-you-own-Numbah game at www.kidsnextdoor.com? It's awsome! Stay put! 


	5. Reality Check

_Author's Note- I'm so sorry I haven't been updating for awhile! I have had a **huge** case of Writer's Block. I promise I'll update more often!_   
  


* * *

  
  
"Nigey, can I pleeeeease make your bed go up and down?" Numbah 3 begged. 

"More flowers!" called a Nurse, bringing a huge case of white and yellow daisies in. "I'll just add them to your collection. You seem to have your own personal fan club!" she set the flowers with the others. 

Numbah 1 picked up the flowers. The notecard read: _Dear Numbah 1, I am so sorry to hear about your accident! Get well soon, love Numbah 365_. Numbah 1 grinned and set them with an assortment of other flowers. 

His room was beginning to look like a gift shop. Piles of cards stood on his bedside table. In the drawer, were comic books, magazines, and regular children's books. Balloons floated in diffrent directions in one cornor of the room. On the other side, stood a table with his flowers. He had teddy bears to snuggle up with at night, and under his bed, held boxes of chocolates and other assorted sweets. 

"Hey guys!" called Mashi, walking through the door with some heart shaped balloons. She added them to the other balloons. They barely fit through the door. 

"Anymore balloons and we'll have this hospital floating in mid air!" Numbah 1 cried, and chuckled. 

Just then, a nurse wheeled in the lunch cart. Numbah 1 went green as he looked down at his platter. It contained a limp peice of broccli, a peice of baked chicken, soething white he couldn't identify, and pudding. 

"I'm hungry" Numbah 3 complained. 

"Chill...we're going out to eat after we leave" said Numbah 5. "Can you hold it till then?" 

"Well...okay!" she went back to being her normal, Happy-go-lucky self. 

"I'm not hungry, thank you" said Numbah 1 politley. The truth was, he was hungry and was planning to dig into a bag of potato chips and a can of rootbeer Numbah 5 had snuck him after the nurse left. 

The nurse nodded. "Allright then. Visiting hours are over, by the way. You can come back tommorrow" and she shooed everyone out. 

"Bye! Bye Nigey! Have fun! Cya!" everyone called as they left. He was glad to have some peace and quiet, even though it was a little lonely, since he had no roomate. But that was about to change... 

"Nigel?" a nurse peered her head in the doorway. 

"Yes?" 

"If it's okay with you, you're getting a roomate. Her name is Katie, and she's 10 years old like you are." 

"That's fine" Numbah 1 nodded. 

With that, 2 male nurses wheeled a bed in. In it, contained a bald little girl wearing a hospital gown. 

"Have fun" said the Nurse, and they walked out. 

"Hi there...I'm Katie" she said softly. 

"Hi...I'm-I'm-Nigel" he stuttered. She was beautiful. Even without hair, she had shining eyes and a nice complextion. She smiled with dimples, and was freckle-less. 

"What are you here for?" she asked. 

"I had to have my appendix out" he repsonded. 

"I'm sorry to hear that" Katie said with sympothy. "Did it hurt?" 

"Yes...well at first but then they removed it. It still aches a little, but not as much." he said and smiled. "What are you in for?" 

"I have Leukemia Cancer...the bad part is it's spread. The doctors told me the chemotherapy and radiation didn't work. I'm going to die soon, Nigel. I'm here because they're trying to make it more comfortable for me" 

Numbah 1 gasped. "Aren't you upset?" 

"Of course I'm upset. I'm scared and nervous also. But then, I will be going to heaven soon. No more pain or suffering. My mom said I'm going to be an angel now. We all will be one someday" 

"You're so brave" 

"I have to be...for my family" she smiled a sad smile. 

"That's very strong of you" he said. He was almost in tears. 

"Thank you" she said. 

"Let's change the subject" said Numbah 1. He did not want to talk about death anymore. 

They chatted for 2 hours. They laughed and told stories. Numbah 1 shared his candy with her and Katie showed him her Calvin and Hobbes collection. At last, it was time for bed. 

"I'm leaving tommorrow...but not till the afternoon. We could hang out all day?" Numbah 1 suggested. 

Katie smiled. "I would love it" 

"Goodnight Katie" 

"Goodnight Nigel"   
  


* * *

  
  
Numbah 1 woke up at the sound of sheets ruffeling. He yawned and sat up. "Good morning. Where's Katie?" he asked to the nurse who was making her bed. 

"Oh dear...you're her friend aren't you?" she said. 

"Yes" 

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, Nigel. Katie passed away during the night peacefully in her sleep. The cancer became too much for her body to handle. I'm so sorry." the nurse said, looking down. 

Numbah 1 gasped. "No..it can't be...she was fine last night..." now he started to cry for real. 

The nurse came over and put her arm around Numbah 1. "It's okay. Katie wouldn't have wanted to see you this way. She lived her life filled with radience, joy, and hope. She always looked on the positive side. We were lucky to have her in our lives" 

Numbah 1 smiled through tears. 

"You're friends will be here soon. I'll get your stuff ready for you?" she suggested. 

He nodded. 

"Okay then"   
  


* * *

  
  
Numbah 1 got out of his parents car. A huge banner hung over the treehouse. Everyone was smiling and waving. Everyone except him. He was happy, but lost in thoughts. 

Numbah 2 carried his bags inside. "Welcome home Numbah 1!" everyone cried. 

Numbah 5 sensed something was wrong. "Umm...why don't you guys go in the kitchen for brownies and punch Numbah 5 made...we'll join you in a sec" 

"You don't seem very happy to be home?" said Numbah 5. 

"I'm sorry, Numbah 5. My friend I made passed away from cancer this morning." 

"Oh Numbah 1...Numbah 5 is so sorry to hear that. What kind of cancer?" 

"Leukemia" 

"Numbah 5 has heard of that. Once, Cree and a bunch of her friends did a car wash and bake sale to raise money for kids with cancer. They raised money." 

"Numbah 1...that's it!" said Numbah 1, suddenly perking up. 

"What is?" 

"We can have an event to raise money for Kids with Cancer! " he cried, snapping his fingers. 

"That IS a good idea!!!!" Numbah 5 cried and grinned. 

"I'll call sponsors. You find voulnteers, we can..." Numbah 1 was talking a mile a minute. The rest of the KND were notified and were eager to help. Would everything go as planned?   
  


* * *

  
  
End of chapter 51 Stay tuned for the last chapter! 


End file.
